Yamacha's Revenge
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are getting married,while she was still going out with Yamacha, now Yamacha wants revenge against Vegeta but will he go over to the side of evil?
1. Default Chapter

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**YAMACHA'S REVENGE**

**ONE**

**A BREAK FROM TRAINING******

Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were training out in the mountains ready for the androids to come. Gohan was looking amazed at Goku and Piccolo who were raising up in the air punching each other with everything ounce of their strength. Gohan felt helpless standing here so he joined the battle he hit Goku from behind but Goku sensing him, hit him, Gohan fell to the ground with a loud thud. Goku went down to see if his son was all right.

"He's still breathing," said Piccolo

"Good I had better bring him home" said Goku

"No I'm fine," said Gohan in a weak voice "You don't have to stop your training because of me"

"A day won't hurt" said Goku "We still have 2 years, 1 day won't make much difference, besides I bet your mum misses you"

"Alright then" said Gohan trying to get up

"No I'll take you home but first let's go to Korin's tower first and get some senzu beans, I don' t want your mum finding out you got hit"

"I'm sorry," said Gohan "I shouldn't have interfered"

"That's alright Gohan," said Goku "I'm the one who shouldn't be apologizing, let's go"

Goku took hold of Gohan's and raised his other hand to his head "I'll be right back Piccolo"

Piccolo nodded, Goku and Gohan disappeared, and they appeared in a tower in the center of the earth where Yajirobe and Korin were.

"Goodness me Goku and Gohan what a pleasant surprise" said Korin holding onto his walking stick "What do you want"

"I need some senzu beans," said Goku

"Alright then, Yajirobe were are the senzu beans"

"I have a packet here," said Yajirobe reaching in his pocket and giving Goku a brown bag tied with a piece of string.

"Thanks a lot" said Goku he opened the bag and brought out a little green senzu bean "Here Gohan eat up"

Gohan opened his mouth and he swallowed the green bean, almost immediately he stood up and smiled "Thanks a lot

"Any time" said Goku smiling "Thanks bye"

He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, raised his arm to his forehead and they disappeared they re-appeared in Chi-Chi's house. Chi-Chi was busy making dinner, she looked at Goku and Gohan who had just appeared by their side "Oh Goku, urgent news Bulma wants to talk to you, you young man could do your studies"

"Urgent news" said Goku picking up the phone and dialed the Capsule Corp Co-operation's number "Hello is Bulma there"

Goku could hear Bulma's voice "Oh Goku have you been training, I'm glad you phoned, could you please come round my house tomorrow at 5.00 I've got something very important to tell you"


	2. Wedding Plans

**TWO**

WEDDING PLANS 

"I'm going over to Bulma's" said Goku tomorrow afternoon "I'm going to bring Gohan it's like a meeting everyone is going to be there"

"Yes I can see Krillin," said Gohan jumping up and down, so at 4.30 they flew to Capsule Co-operation outside in the garden was Bunny.

"Hello Bunny is your daughter in," said Goku

"Yes but something is wrong with her" giggled Bunny

"Is there" said Goku

"Yes, she is acting all giggly at the moment" said Bunny "Well I'll let you in"

Bunny led Goku and Gohan into Bulma's room.

Bulma was sitting on her bed, she was indeed blushing and giggling in an embarrassed sort of way, and around the bed were Krillin, Tien, Chioutzu and Yamacha.

"Hi Goku" said Tien "Made it"

"Yeah" said Goku

"Have a seat Goku and you Gohan?" said Bulma giggling

Goku sat down with Gohan "So what's so urgent"

"I'm sorry I had to drag you here but I have scary, flattering and wonderful news" said Bulma

"What is it Bulma" said Gohan

"This may shock you but I'm very happy about it," said Bulma

"Your not pregnant are you," said Krillin uncertainly

Goku looked quickly at Bulma was she giving birth to Trunks.

"No I'm not," giggled Bulma "1st things first I'm getting married"

"Married to who" said Krillin then looked at Yamacha who was looking angry and crestfallen "Married"

"What is it to you Yamacha" said Gohan

"This is the first I've heard about it" said Yamacha still looking angry "So whose the guy"

Goku looked eager like the others but he knew what she was going to say.

"Vegeta of course" said Bulma, Yamacha got up like he had been electrified, Gohan just looked at Bulma as though frozen. Tien looked really angry "Don't forget him and his crew tried to kill me, they killed Yamacha and Chioutzu"

"That was about 5 years ago he's changed" said Bulma "People do change you know"

"But him" said Yamacha through strained teeth

"You know she's right Yamacha and Tien people do change," said Goku "Right before he got killed by Frieza, he told me all about his childhood and why he had become what he had become"

"You see, I see the goodness inside of him," said Bulma

"Hang on" said Krillin smiling slightly "How did he propose"

"That's my business," said Bulma still giggly

"I don't believe this I'm going to get him," said Yamacha and he attempted to run out of the room and kill Vegeta.

"Don't be foolish" said Bulma "Vegeta is a Saiyan prince and he's extremely powerful, you are no match for him"

"I don't believe you, we're still going out," yelled Yamacha "I thought you were nice but now you're worse than him"

"We do fight a lot Yamacha," said Bulma "I was going to put an end to our relationship, you have to take it in, I'm marrying Vegeta and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

Yamacha stopped still, his eyes narrowed his whole body trembled "You wait, you just wait"

Without a backwards glance at his old girlfriend he ran out of the room and they could see him flying through the window.

"Do you think he'll get over it?" said Bulma looking at the place where Yamacha had sat.

"He'll come round," said Goku "In about 2 years"

"Where do you think he's going?" said Bulma

"Training" said Goku "He wants to get more powerful than Vegeta"

Bulma sank in her bed having her hands on her knees and said, "I never meant to hurt him, I was going to do it lightly but he was going he would beat him up it was for his own good"

"We know that," said Goku putting his arm around Bulma "You don't want him to get hurt, personally I think you 2 will make a great couple"

Bulma smiled "Thank you I was waiting to somebody to say that, this was supposed to be a celebration not a whole bunch of accuses"

Krillin got up on the bed as well and put his arm around her waist "Poor Yamacha but if your happy about it then that's good enough for me"

"Thanks Krillin" said Bulma

"You can do what you want," said Tien "But don't coming running to me when your hurt because your new husband beat you up, come Chioutzu"

Tien left closely followed by Chioutzu, the only people in the room was Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Bulma.

"What about you kid," said Bulma

"I don't mind, I think it's great that your getting married, like dad said he must of changed, the Vegeta on Namek wouldn't have asked you to marry him" said Gohan

"Thanks Gohan" said Bulma

"If Vegeta hadn't been there on Namek while Goku was being healed, Frieza would of finished us"

"That is true, I didn't arrive in time, and they were being beaten up by the Ginyu force, but only after they had beaten up Vegeta which bided me time, to get there, he haven't been there they would have died, I would never of forgiven myself" said Goku

Gohan and Krillin nodded, Bulma cried, her face in her hands sobbing.

"What's the matter" said Gohan

"Yeah Bulma what's the matter" said Krillin, Goku nodded.

"I'm sorry" said Bulma she ran her fingers through her long green hair "It's just you don't know how much it means to me that you are all agreeing of what I'm doing"

"Of course" said Krillin

"It's your life Bulma, we couldn't tell you how to run it for you like the others did" said Gohan "But if you ever need us we'll come"

"Thanks Gohan" said Bulma wiping her eyes "You had better go home now you don't want your mother worrying"

"Speaking of mothers" said Gohan "Have you ever told your mother"

"Of course not" said Bulma "But I'm going too"

"Why not" said Goku

"Well I wanted to tell you lot before I told her, if you couldn't cope with the news then how do you think my mother would feel, I'll tell her now that your ok with the news"

Goku nodded "Your extremely smart Bulma that was a very noble thing you just did"

Bulma smiled "Thanks so much"

"Time to go Gohan" said Goku "Hey Krillin do you want to come"

"Sure bye Bulma" said Krillin

"Bye guys" said Bulma "Thanks a lot"

Goku did thumbs up then rushed out of the room, Gohan and Krillin waved goodbye and followed him.


	3. A desperate need for a desperate man

**THREE **

A DESPERATE NEED FOR A DESEPARATE MAN 

Out in the mountains, kneeling down was Yamacha, his eyes once so bright were very dull from crying to much "How could she, we've been together for about 10 years how could she dump me for a guy who nearly destroyed the earth"

Yamacha clenched his fists and punched the air with all his might trying to train then a voice said behind him "I couldn't help but overhearing, do you need any help"

Yamacha turned, behind him was a very tall girl with light green skin with long pink hair she was indeed not normal. She wore a white T-shirt with a long blue dress.

"Who are you?" said Yamacha

"My name is Tatiana," said the girl "I hear your girlfriend has dumped you"

"Not only that she is planning to marry somebody else behind my back"

"I think I can arrange that, I hear you want revenge"

"Revenge but how" said Yamacha

"Do you want against the man or the woman?" said Tatiana

"The man" said Yamacha clenching his teeth

"Ok then" said Tatiana "I'll transform into this beautiful girl, pretend you're my boyfriend and I'll do the rest"

"Yeah but Vegeta doesn't care if I have a girlfriend" said Yamacha

"He will because I haven't told you the next part of the plan," said Tatiana

""Right" said Yamacha

"First is first, have you got any of the dragonballs"

"Yes my friend has 6 of the dragonballs"

"Then we can do it," said Tatiana, she raised her arms in the air, a blue light surrounded her, her brown eyes became blue, her green skin became a light pink, her long pink hair became blonde, she was indeed very pretty.

"Get me those 6 dragonballs and then the dragon radar, we'll both have our wish"

"What's my wish?" said Yamacha

"Becoming more powerful than Vegeta" said Tatiana

"I can live with that," said Yamacha smiling

"So it's done, you get to destroy Vegeta and then your fool of a girlfriend could be unhappy that is what she deserves isn't it"

"Right" said Yamacha

"So" said Tatiana running her fingers through her long golden hair "Let's get those dragonballs"

"Right" said Yamacha but then something clicked into place "Why are you helping me"

"You'll see we'll get what we both want," said Tatiana

"Ok then," said Yamacha "Let's go"

They flew over to Kame House where Master Roshi and Krillin lived, Krillin said "Oh hi Yamacha whose the girl"

"Her name is Tatiana say hi," said Yamacha putting his arm around her

"Hello everybody" said Tatiana smiling

"I met her in my hometown" said Yamacha "Excuse me but can I show Tatiana inside"

"Of course" said Roshi, Yamacha led her inside "The dragonballs are over here"

Yamacha opened the door to Roshi's room; there in the corner were 6 Dragonballs.

"Perfect" said Tatiana "We still need one more"

"That's why we need the Dragon Radar"

Yamacha went over to the other side and reached in the cupboard inside was the Dragon Radar.

"The dragonball is out in the mountains" said Yamacha lets go"

"Hold on a sec" said Tatiana, she reached in her pocket and took out a capsule, she clicked the button and threw it on the floor, out came a pink rucksack very large, Tatiana piled the dragonballs inside the bag, waved it over her shoulder "Let's go"

shoulder "Let's go"

They walked through the front door and flew away to the mountains where the dragonball was located


End file.
